


A Different Definition

by ead13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, definition of chaste marriage, religious doctrine, struggling with vows of chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ead13/pseuds/ead13
Summary: Prompt: Sebastian considers breaking his vows when he falls in love.Sebastian does not want to fall into sin and temptation, but he is really struggling with his vow of chastity the further he falls in love with Marian Hawke. Finally, he seeks counsel with a Revered Mother, who offers some advice.





	A Different Definition

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to research chaste marriage and apply it to the work, so I hope it accurately portrays the topic and doesn't end up sounding too academic...

The footsteps given off by his fine leather boots on the marble floor of the Starkhaven Chantry echoed up to the rafters. A few curious worshipers lifted their heads from prayer to see the cause of the noise, but the sight of their prince in the Chantry was hardly anything shocking, and so they bowed their heads once more. The more devout never even broke their concentration as they murmured verses of the Chant of Light. It pleased Sebastian Vael that his presence here was so common-place that it didn’t cause a stir; every ruler should visit the place of worship frequently, but too few did. He would not succumb to the ways of lesser nobility. Elthina had essentially purchased his soul for the Maker when she offered him his freedom all those many years ago, and even though she was gone now, he would never dream of forsaking the ideals she believed in so fervently. 

On a normal day, Sebastian would sit before the figure of Andraste and offer up his own prayers, or meditate on a verse of the Chant. Each week he left a donation for the work the sisters did with the poor. Today, however, was different. Something was troubling the Prince of Starkhaven, something he simply could not work out on his own despite all the time he had pondered the problem, and he needed to speak with the Revered Mother for guidance on the matter. She would surely know the will of the Maker better than he.

He glided into the Revered Mother’s study, and the elderly woman clad in the traditional red and white robes was seated at her desk waiting for him. He had sent word asking permission for this meeting, which had been quickly granted. Before he could sit across from her, though, he made certain to close the door behind him. What he meant to discuss was for his ears, her ears, and the ears of Holy Andraste alone.

“Good afternoon, Your Highness. Please, take a seat and tell me what troubles you. I will certainly help to the best of my ability.” He did as instructed, and despite the perturbed fidgeting of his hands, strict Chantry expectations and a noble upbringing kept him sitting straight at attention.

“I’m having problems with a vow I made, Mother,” he began, his lilting burr expressing nothing but shame as he cast his sky-blue eyes down to the top of her desk. “When I dedicated myself to the Chantry, I swore that I would only have Andraste as my bride, that I would devote my life to her and the Maker without ever letting another relationship interfere. You know my past history while I was still a young man, how I let myself fall into sexual temptation time and time again. I swore it would happen no more.”

“So, Your Highness, is the reason you are having difficulty with this vow due to you yearning for the physical gratification, or is there a particular woman who has captured your attention?”

“Does it matter? A broken promise would be a broken promise, no matter the situation.” He shook his head as if he recalled a disgraceful thought. “It would be a grievous sin to go back on my word, especially when it was given to the Bride of the Maker herself.”

The Revered Mother smiled gently and folded her hands. “My child, answer the question.”

Sebastian inhaled deeply through his nose as the image of Marian Hawke came to mind. While his past self would have appreciated her curved figure or soft, pouty lips, he was more focused on the warmth of her eyes and the gentle smile she always wore even in the most trying of times. He thought of what she had done to help him, putting an end to the mercenaries that had killed his family and tracking down the culprit who had hired them, bringing him peace through the justice served. When Anders had gone mad and blown up the Chantry, she’d sadly seen duty done and executed him despite their friendship (and oh the sacrilegious thoughts as he compared the judgement of her sword to Andraste herself!). She’d allowed him to move on past his grief and had encouraged him to remain with the Chantry as he wished despite her own desires to be with him. Why, she’d even agreed to a chaste marriage when he’d expressed a desire for it! She, a woman who could have any man she wished given her position as Viscount of Kirkwall, had agreed to such an existence with him! It all made his heart feel full, and yet it also weighed heavily on him.

“There is a woman, Mother. A good, pious woman with a heart of gold and a will of iron. I never knew I could regret my vow so much due to finding such a worthy companion… I’m afraid I sin constantly by thinking of her more than of Andraste. Sometimes I even imagine what it would be like if we would…” He turned bright red and buried his head. “Maker forgive me my impure thoughts! She agreed to be in a chaste marriage with me, and so I should focus myself on maintaining such an arrangement. I’ve just been struggling with it so…”

“Your Highness, I understand your intentions when you made the vow, and I know the Maker will appreciate the way you have held to it and continue to value it. However…” she hummed thoughtfully. “Was that vow not made when you were a Brother of the Chantry?”

“Well, yes, but…”

“You are a brother no longer, but a Prince of Starkhaven. The situation is different. Perhaps the definition of chastity may also be different accordingly.”

Sebastian looked up and squinted suspiciously. “That sounds like cheating!”

The Revered Mother held up her hand, silently requesting permission to finish. Sebastian calmed down like a scolded child and folded his hands in his lap. “A Chantry brother is one who focuses his entire life on the will of the Maker. As a Prince, you have many jobs to do and can no longer give that single-minded devotion. No one feels you broke your vows when you reclaimed the throne from those with evil in their hearts, and no one says that is a bad thing, or any less of a life in the Maker’s eyes as long as you rule justly and glorify the Maker in all you do. In fact, you have said yourself you could do more of the Maker’s work as the Prince than as a Brother, did you not?”

“Aye, I did,” he admitted.

“As a Brother, the definition of chastity was equal to celibacy. However, as the ruler of Starkhaven, will you not be expected to produce an heir?”

Sure, the thought had crossed his mind, but he had always dismissed it as an excuse. “Surely that will not be a problem given my reasons for abstaining…”

“It might if there is a revolution after your passing between those hoping to claim the throne. You’ve seen yourself the chaos and death such a thing brings to the people. By having an heir, the squabbles for leadership would lessen and provide stability to the city. Would the Maker not want to avoid unnecessary conflict?”

“I hadn’t thought of it that way.” For the first time, he began to look a bit hopeful, as if there might be good news for him.

“In this case, perhaps it is time you look at a different definition of chastity, one that married couples can aspire to without complete celibacy. It would involve viewing the sexual act as a special union between husband and wife, shared with no other, completed without any sexual deviancy and perfectly harmonious between both parties. If you worry about your obsession, pure love corrupted into lust, perhaps limit it to once a month so the desire does not rule you. Such a union would surely be acceptable in the eyes of the Maker. He did, after all, give mankind the gift of love. Why, Andraste herself was married and bore children.” The Revered Mother reached out and willed Sebastian to extend his hand. When he did, she clasped her own wrinkled ones around it to reassure him. “Keep Andraste as the center of your relationship, give thanks to the Maker for the gift of each other, and there is no reason that slightly altering your vow should displease Him given the circumstances. Do you understand, my child?”

“I’m still a bit unsure, to be honest, but I won’t deny that the thought of being able to share such a thing with the woman I wish to make my wife pleases me greatly.” That was perhaps the understatement of the century, he realized. Being given permission from a religious leader to have occasional, controlled moments of physical intimacy with Marian actually made him want to hunt her down and grab her in a wild embrace, swinging her around in pure joy. Was that bad? “If I…if we agree to such an arrangement, I may need to visit and confess my sins with more frequency.”

The old woman before him smiled again. “Andraste will plead for mercy on your behalf if you earnestly repent. If you remain pure of intention and treat the act appropriately, there is nothing to fear.”

Sebastian rose, bowing respectfully. “I thank you for your wisdom, Mother.”

She waved. “If you need any further counseling, I remain at your service, Your Highness. I hope this has eased your concern.”

“Aye, Mother, it has.” The Prince of Starkhaven bowed once more before leaving the room. It took as his willpower not to whistle a happy air as he exited through the austere sanctuary. The process would take time. He had to marry her first, of course, assuming she would still accept his proposal even with the slightly altered terms of their marriage. Considering how she’d hinted at a sexual desire for him before he explained his vow, he didn’t imagine she’d decline. After the ceremony, however… Now, there was a new sense of lightness as he thought about the possibilities. They would kneel in prayer before consummating their marriage, of that he was certain. He would cherish her, but not cross the line into worship. He wouldn’t have to hold back any of the love he wished to show the amazing woman who was his rock. She would make an admirable ruler, and for the first time the thought crossed his mind of having children together. That was a whole different idea to wrap his head around, but they had time.

He’d sit down and pen her a letter immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> And of course we'll just imagine Stroud gets left in the Fade so Hawke can finally have her moment with her Prince!


End file.
